


Thoughts & Light Snores

by Glass_O_Lemonade



Category: DCU
Genre: Asexual Character, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_O_Lemonade/pseuds/Glass_O_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Barry reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts & Light Snores

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a practice for myself. I hope you enjoy.

Hal was snoring. His familiar, low rumbles filled Barry's ears, the only sound inside the dark room aside from their heartbeats.

He couldn't sleep, which wasn't an unusual occurrence. He tended to have trouble resting on Hal's first nights back from his various off-planet lantern duties. Barry wasn't aware when it began. After Hal's first prolonged leave? After Hal returned from what was meant to be a quick, calm visit to Oa, bruised and breathing labored? Barry didn't know, but it didn't matter. His silent vigils were as much for Hal as for himself.

Barry glanced over at the sleeping man beside him. He gently ran a hand though Hal's hair, lightly rubbing his thumb across the other's forehead as he did. Moments like this were far and in-between, but Barry was grateful for each one. They steadied his frantic, erratic heart... his anxious, adoring heart.

Their relationship was still relatively early in development, each man learning the other's boundaries, the other's habits. With each new conversation Barry learned something else about the pilot. The way his cheeks moved when he smiled... The way his eyes shone under the sunlight... Discoveries previously unknown to him. After the first month together, Barry informed Hal of his orientation. Of course Hal took the news in stride, tackling it the same way as everything else, without a pause to consider otherwise. At that time, Barry realized just how far their relationship could go, how far he hoped it would go. This wasn’t something he wanted to mess up.

Somewhere in-between the days and weeks they began to stay over at one another’s places. More often than not it was Hal sleeping over at Barry’s, like tonight. Barry enjoyed the added warmth offered from having Hal in the same bed. It was different at first, but the comfort his presence gave the blond was immediate. On the nights they slept separate, one in Coast, one in Central, Barry had to readjust. It was nice to have the covers all to himself, though.

Barry peered over at the nightstand’s clock. 4:27 am shined back at him in a green glow. _Might as well close my eyes_.

He lied back down, rearranging what sheets he could to give himself more coverage.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted to the previous day’s events. It wasn’t long until his breath once more evened out, his lids once more growing heavy.

Barry Allen fell asleep to the sound of Hal’s snores and the complimentary rhythms of their hearts.


End file.
